Fantasía
by Maria Anneliese Edelstein
Summary: Cecilia Bondevik, una joven de 17 años con una vida normal, pero la muerte de su novia y cambios repentinos en su salud harán que todo cambie... (un asco con los Summarys, pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, esperó que le den una oportunidad

Cecilia Bondevik: Nyo!Noruega

Anna Bondevik: Nyo!Islandia

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya

Espero que les agradé, dentro fic :D

* * *

Era un día triste de primavera, las nubes cubrían el sol que días antes ardía por toda la ciudad, ahora, lloraban por una perdida, al igual que esas personas vestidas de negro, alrededor de una tumba.

…

En una cafetería cercana al cementerio estaba sentada una bella y esbelta chica de 17 años, con un sedoso y largo cabello rubio con un misterioso rulo flotando al costado de su cabeza, además de unos profundos ojos azules.

-Cecilia, ya termino el entierro – avisó su recién llegada hermana menor.

El silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar, y sin más, la mayor pagó la cuenta del café y las galletas que había pedido con anterioridad y emprendió el camino a casa, siendo seguida por su hermana.

-Cecilia… - la más pequeña intento romper el silencio que hace mucho tiempo estaba presenta, la nombrada guardo silencio, seguía con la misma expresión de siempre, aunque en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza que sentía.

El silencio perduró hasta que entraron a su casa, la pequeña niña de ojos violetas se sentó en el gran sofá en forma de "L" a ver televisión, su hermana se juntó a ella.

-Cecilia – dijo Anna, destruyendo la poca concentración que tenía su hermana en la televisión - ¿No te sientes mal? – los ojos de la menor se llenaron de lágrimas, ella amaba a Mathias, tanto como lo hacía su hermana.

-Voy a bañarme, quédate tranquila, nuestros padres deben estar por llegar – la joven subió rápidamente las escaleras, ignorando totalmente lo que le había dicho su hermana.

…

Entró al baño con rapidez, la cerámica blanca, la decoración de colores azules y una gran bañera, además de un hermoso lava manos y claramente la infaltable taza, se quitó su largo y elegante vestido negro, dejo sus zapatos de tacón a un lado, y con delicadeza quitó su ropa interior, luego entró con cuidado a la bañera llena de agua tibia.

_-__Estúpido Mathias, estúpido e idiota ¿Por qué me abandonó? El dijo que me amaba, que iba a vivir, que me protegería para siempre, estúpido idiota –__ siguió pensando en Mathias, con su cuerpo totalmente sumergido en la bañera, de repente sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sin darse cuenta su cabeza ya estaba adentro y su respiración muy dificultosa, pasaron unos minutos, y la puerta se abrió con fuerza._

_-¡Cecilia! ¡¿Estás bien?! – la menor se acercó apresuradamente a la bañera en donde se encontraba Cecilia desmayada, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus azules ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tieso_

_-¿Anna? – pregunto con una voz algo ronca e intentando abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de su hermana_

_-Sí, soy yo, ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?! Me asustaste mucho… - el terror y preocupación se hacía presente en todo el rostro de la albina, su hermana salió con cuidado de la bañera, al verla, la menor se sonrojo violentamente– ¡N-No hagas eso en frente mío!_

_-Cuando éramos pequeñas siempre nos bañábamos las dos juntas – dijo con voz calmada, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras se secaba su largo cabello con un toalla de color purpura_

_-¡C-Calla! – Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cara era como la de un brillante tomate rojo – mejor me voy._

_Anna salió del baño con su rostro totalmente rojo y el ceño algo fruncido, dejando a su hermana sola secando su delgado cuerpo con una toalla que hace juego con la que se encontraba en su cabeza._

_-__Pensé que esto no volvería a pasar…. Cada vez es más repentino y fuerte, tal vez estuve 3 minutos inconsciente – __soltó un fuerte suspiro, amarró la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y fue a vestirse a su habitación que se encontraba a unos metros__._

_Entró a su ordenada habitación con un estante lleno de libros, decoración de color azul y purpura y su cama llena de peluches de conejos rosados que les había regalado Mathias, buscó en el closet algo que ponerse, sacó unas calzas negras y un traje de marinerita color azul marino, se lo colocó con rapidez, peinó su cabello colocando con delicadeza ese famoso broche con la forma de la cruz nórdica._

_ -¿Nuestros padres no han llegado, cierto? – pregunto, aun así sabiendo la obvia respuesta_

_-No, no han llegado, y ya es algo tarde_

_-Prepararé la cena y luego te irás a dormir – buscó en los estantes y en el refrigerador algo que cocinar, pero todos estaban vacios – iré a comprar algunas cosas, volveré en seguida, quédate tranquila aquí y no le habrás a nadie que no conozcas_

_-Ok, utilizaré tu computadora mientras tanto_

_-Está bien – la mayor se colocó su abrigo, tomo sus llaves, un paraguas y el dinero, salió con cuidado, la tormenta era fuerte, de repente caían unos cuantos truenos, sostenía con fuerza._

_…._

_Ya había comprado todo lo necesario para preparar la cena, intentó caminar lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba dejar a su hermana sola. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, la ciudad estaba algo inundada y todo manchado con barro, su visión comenzó a nublarse, estaba pasando de nuevo…_

* * *

_Aclaración: lo que esta en cursiva, son los pensamientos de Cecilia _

_Bene, he aquí el primer capítulo, esperó que les allá gustado tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo._

_Al momento no se sabe muy bien en qué va la historia exactamente, pero mientras todo vaya avanzando entenderán._

_Les informo enseguida que no creo que pueda actualizar seguido (final de año, pruebas, pruebas everywhere) pero quería escribir esto ya que tengo 4 días de descanso y tenía está historia hace mucho tiempo en mente, yo me despido por ahora, sayooo_


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~~ yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, siento por no haber actualizado antes, ósea, estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos, pero he aquí el capí, espero que les agrade

Aclaración: los pensamientos están en cursiva

Disclameir: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

….Abrió los ojos con lentitud, su vista se aclaró de a poco, no estaba en su hogar, ni en la calle, en realidad, era una gran habitación con una elegante decoración, llena de retratos y muebles. Se encontraba recostada en una gran cama cubierta por algunas mantas de color beige, levantó su cabeza con lentitud, de repente vió a un joven hombre acercarse, llevaba un elegante traje, en sus manos tenía una bandeja con una taza que contenía un líquido caliente.

-Veo que ya despertaste – pronunció el hombre de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y unas gruesas y pobladas cejas

-¿Quién eres y qué hago aquí? – pregunto fríamente con el mismo rostro sin expresión de siempre

-Yo soy Arthur Kirkland y bueno…. – dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado de la cama sin molestar a la chica –estaba dando un paseo y vi que te estabas desmayando, alcance a atraparte sin que te golpearas y después te cargue hasta mi casa y bueno….. aquí estamos

-Gracias, pero me voy – se levantó con cuidado de la cama, sus piernas le dolían demasiado, le temblaban y al poco rato de levantarse ya estaba cayéndose, pero alcanzo a ser atrapada por Arthur

-Creo que no estás en las condiciones de irte –dijo siguiendo sosteniéndola, pero al darse cuenta se sonrojo con fuerza y la devolvió a la cama – P-Pero si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa o al hospital

-Llévame a mi casa – ordenó de forma fría sin apartar los ojos del rostro del joven

-Ok, te llevo enseguida – levantó a la joven con cuidado para llevarla a su auto

-Suéltame, idiota – sin darse cuenta los recuerdos de su novio vinieron a su mente, se sonrojo levemente

-¡Ni siquiera puedes caminar! – alzó un poco la voz con un poco de furia, luego se dio cuenta de su actitud y mantuvo su compostura de buen caballero. La cargó con cuidado hasta el auto, y la dejó en el asiento del copiloto y volvió unos segundos al interior de la casa para buscar la bolsa de compras de la joven.

El parabrisas iba de lado a lado la tormenta era cada vez más intensa, hace mucho que no llovía así de fuerte.

-_Idiota, no era necesario esto, podía llegar sola a mi casa, espero que Anna este bien…. – _miraba de reojo a Arthur el cual trataba de ver el nombre de las calles con toda la lluvia, debes en cuando interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven pidiendo indicaciones para poder llegar a su casa – _Es tan idiota, pero su actitud me recuerda a alguien…._

…..

Después de unos 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de Cecilia, Arthur salió del auto con la bolsa de compras de la chica en la mano, después le abrió la puerta a la joven, esta se levantó con suma precaución, pero sus piernas le impedían moverse y volvió a caer en los brazos de Arthur.

-Te llevaré hasta la puerta – la llevó en sus brazos hasta la puerta, tocó el timbre y le fue abierta por la pequeña hermana de Cecilia

-H-Hola, ¿H-Hermana? – su piel estaba más pálida de lo común, sus ojos estaban clavados en su hermana que yacía en los brazos de aquel hombre desconocido.

-Oh, ¿tú eres su hermana? Lo siento, la vi en la calle, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba inconsciente en mis brazos…. entonces, decidí traerla hasta su casa – los truenos y la lluvia eran cada vez más fuertes, el débil paraguas cubría el delicado cuerpo de la joven, mientras tanto, Arthur tenían en sus brazos a Cecilia, y afirmaba con cuidado el paraguas sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

-¡A-Ajá! G-Gracias… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y mantuvo la vista en el suelo, bueno, hasta que…

-Anna, ¿podemos entrar? – dijo de forma fría y monótona la mayor de las hermanas Bondevik, manteniendo la mirada en la menor.

-C-Claro – se movió algunos metros para ya no ser un obstáculo entre la puerta y los dos jóvenes, entraron con cuidado a la casa en donde no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido, el rubio deposito a la chica en el gran sofá con forma de "L", donde a un lado se encontraba el computador que había sido ocupado con anterioridad por Anna, a un lado de la habitación dejo la bolsa de compras, y con su mano derecha sostenía el empapado paraguas de color azul.

-¿No necesitan algún tipo de ayuda? Hoy no tengo nada que hacer, puedo ayudar en lo que sea – tenía una clara sonrisa en su rostro y fijo su mirada en los profundos ojos azules de la rubia recostada en el sillón, en un momento sus vistas se cruzaron el joven cerró fuertemente los ojos, al abrirlos tomaron un color azulado, pasaron unos segundos y volvieron a su original color verde, la peli rubia que observaba al hombre quedó pálida y con una expresión de sorpresa tan extraña en ella….

* * *

Tal vez muchos odien lo que paso en este capítulo o tal vez lo amen, ni idea, ósea, es un enigma, pero de todas formas esperó que les haya gustado, me gustaría y me sentiría muy feliz si me dejan un review con su opinión~~

Como dije, no van tan claras las cosas, pero en próximos capítulos entenderán el tema exacto del fic y el drama, blablablá, gracias por las alertas~~ e intentaré actualizar los pronto posible, pero me voy por ahora, adieuu~~


End file.
